Of Warriors and Deceit
by The Winter Spider
Summary: Prompt: Hiccup tries to tell Astrid that "It isn't what it looks like , I swear." ONESHOT, bordering on Drabble.


Prompt: **Hiccup tries to tell Astrid that "It isn't what it looks like , I swear." **

By Winter

It was Midday when Astrid Haddock heard her husband yell out from upstairs. She quickly remembered it was his day to take care of Finn, and raced up the stairs to their child's room. She burst through the door only to find the three year old holding something metal on the windowsill, Hiccup was nowhere is sight.

"Wasn' me." Finn giggled, putting the metal thing behind his back.

"It was too!" Came a voice from outside. Hiccup.

"Daddy funny." Finn gurgled. Astrid struggled to contain a grin at Finn's words.

"Yes, Daddy is funny, but where is he my little warrior?" Astrid asked, walking over to him.

Finn's eyes grew wide, a telltale sign that he had done something wrong, as Astrid had found out over the course of the little boys life. He quickly brought his hands out from behind him, and she glimpsed something falling out the window. The pair quickly heard a cry of pain from outside again.

Astrid rushed over to the window and looked down. And there was Hiccup, sprawled out of the spongy bushes below, with his prosthetic on his stomach. "It isn't what it looks like, I swear." He rushed out quickly.

"Well dear, it looks like you fell out the window, if you say its not what I see, pray tell, what happened?" Astrid giggled, as Hiccup threw his head back, groaning.

"OK its exactly what it looks like. But that little 'warrior' of yours pushed me." Hiccup said in indignation.

Astrid sat down on the ledge of the window. "Finn pushed you?"

"He pushed me alright." Hiccup groaned as he sat up and started to re-attach his leg.

Astrid smirked, before turning to Finn, "Was it hard to push Daddy out a window." She chuckled a bit to make the mood a bit more joking, hoping her son would take the bait.

"No" He giggled. "He lighter than Snotnuts." He was full on laughing now, as Snotnuts was the child of Ruff and Snotlout, and it seemed ever since he was born, Snotlout been training his three year old to be a living rock.

"So you did push him." Astrid smiled. Finn's eyes widened comically, realising what he said, and quickly shook his head no.

"He pushed me!" Hiccup's voice bellowed. She didn't know he could yell that loudly.

Astrid stuck her head out the window. "That's great dear, now shut up I'm on a roll." She yelled back sweetly, she swore she heard him grumbling about children and deceitful parenting. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Finn.

"I didn' do it Mama" He sputtered, pulling out the puppy dog eyes, and the twenty four year old warrior almost melted, if it weren't for Hiccup stomping in the door, leaves and twigs in his hair, and mud caked on his flying suit. She was quickly reminded of a punishment she was to give Finn.

"For punishment I'll make you go to Auntie Ruff's house all afternoon and be her little helper." Astrid said, thinking back to how Ruff was complaining about all the handwork Snotlout and Snotnuts were loading on her.

Finn looked at Hiccup with doleful eyes, and ran up and hugged his legs. "I'm sorry Papa." Before letting go and walking out the door.

Once the pair were alone Astrid turned to Hiccup and chuckled, "So, a three year old pushed the twenty five year old Chief of Berk out the window."

"Shuddup" Hiccup whined, scooping Astrid in for a kiss.

Before their lips could connect, Astrid pulled away. "I'm not kissing muddy lips, of course, if you weren't say, _pushed out a window_, we could be happily making out."

"Have I mentioned you are horrendous" Hiccup moaned.

"Not as much as you are" Astrid pointed out, and Hiccup just shook his head. Astrid then made her way over to Finn's bed and sat down, Hiccup following suit. He took off his prosthetic and started to remove the muck, while Astrid removed as many twigs and leaves as she could. After five minutes, Astrid's voice was heard, "How did he push you out the window?"


End file.
